Ice Storms
by Morrigan Queen of Shadows
Summary: Helsa Fan Fic I do not own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Head buried deep into papers Elsa wanted to groan. She was nearly tearing her hair out with stress Elsa has been Queen for almost six years she thought it would get easier but everyday seemed to be the same. Council meeting in the morning, then going about her expected duties of going over new laws and taxes all boring subjects that made Elsa's head hurt. Elsa banged her head against the desk when Anna barged through the door. "Good afternoon Elsa. "Anna chirped .Anna was in a good mood as always. Elsa couldn't help but smile when Anna was with her. "Good afternoon Anna" Elsa looked at Anna's rounding stomach. It had been three years ago when Anna married Kristoff and they still acted like they fell in love with each other yesterday. They were expecting their first child come fall. Elsa could not be happier for the couple although she had to admit to herself she was a little jealous she wanted a child of her own.

"So have you and Kristoff decided on a name?" Elsa enquired. Anna's eyes sparkled at the mention of their baby. "Yes! We have thought about Erik for a boy and Eva for a girl after mother." Anna's eyes sparkled with joy then turned to sadness. "I wish mom and dad were here to see their grandchild." Tears pricked at Anna's eyes, Elsa ran round her desk and kissed Anna's for head and looked into her eyes. "Mother and father would be so proud of you and they will always be here for us and the new arrival no matter what." Anna smiled weakly "Thanks Elsa." When Anna went to say something else someone knocked rapidly on the door .Elsa sighed and called "Come in." Henrik her first adviser walked in panting from walking up all the stairs to Elsa's office .He was a man in his late forties and was a little on the bigger size build but he was tall so the weight didn't look as bad. Gulping a breath he walked in.

"Your Majesty …Princess Anna "He bowed his head at Anna then to Elsa. "I have received a letter from the King of the Southern Isle I was asked to give this to you personally it is apparently a matter of great importance." Anna glanced at Elsa with curiosity and by looking at Anna's face Elsa knew that she didn't approve of the situation. "Anna would you please go and tell cook that I will be eating in my office tonight I still have a lot of work to finish. Thank you." Elsa just had to make up a reason to get Anna out of the room. Stress is not what she needed and thinking about it Elsa probably would eat her dinner in her office. Anna huffed she knew Elsa was trying to get rid of her while she read the letter. Anna would just have to grill her for information later not wanting to cause a fuss Anna left the room leaving Henrik and waiting a minute longer Elsa tore the letter open from its envelope and began to read:

_Your Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

_The subject I write to you about is of great importance the southern Isles is at threat of attack. And the Southern Isles army is low on men and resources I would like to ask your permission for an audience so I can discuss this matter further for I fear if I say to much it will fall into the wrong hands._

_King Alexander V of The Southern Isles._

Elsa read and re read the letter and called for a high council meeting because war is not a subject that should be taken meeting passed in a blur Elsa knew she had to help even though she didn't want to, The Southern Isles being there biggest trades partner and her father had signed a treaty to say Arendelle would help in case of attack or war and The Southern Isles were pledged to do the same brakeage of this treaty all trades would stop and war would break out . Elsa ordered her most trusted and loyal messenger to deliver the message to the king. All she could do now was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A week had almost passed when Elsa received another message informing her that the King was on his way with the current weather conditions the King should arrive this evening. In the mean time she had to get ready she was attending the local merchant's festival that the kingdom held every year. Her loyal maid Heidi knocked on the door to see if Elsa had awoken. "Your Highness are you awake? "Elsa yawned "Yes come in." Heidi was an attractive girl around the age of twenty one with wheat coloured hair that tumbled down her back in waves and huge hazel eyes that were filled with wonder and kindness. Apart from Anna Heidi was Elsa's only other friend that was female .Heidi walked gracefully over to Elsa's bedside table and placed down a tray filled with fruit and a bowl of porridge with a cup of hot chocolate then went to pull the red velvet drapes to let in some light.

"Good morning Elsa" Heidi said kindly .Heidi only called Elsa by name with no other servants around otherwise she would get into trouble. "Good morning Heidi, it's a beautiful day for the festival." Elsa smiled back she loved having Heidi about for company. "That it you decided on what you should wear? Or are you going to go nude?" Elsa chuckled at the thought of everyone's faces brought a mischievous smile to her face "I will be wearing my purple gown .Although going nude sounds like fun, could you imagine Henrik's face he would have an heart attack." Heidi joined Elsa's laughter and went to get her dress and shoes ready leaving Elsa to have a moment alone. Popping a grape into her mouth Elsa thought she was almost twenty eight and she still never even had a courtship the fact never bothered her until Anna got married then the news of becoming an auntie made Elsa think would she ever be a mother? She was a woman after all it is only natural to want to be loved and have children. She had seen Heidi with a new man on her arm almost every fortnight was it because of her powers? Did she frighten people still? The fear of being alone made Elsa's bed sheets goes frosty. Elsa didn't notice until Heidi had breezed back into the room and gasped "Elsa what's wrong?" Elsa looked down and noticed what she had done. "I'm sorry Heidi I was just lost in thought." Heidi gave Elsa a worried glance then looked at her warmly. "Okay let's just get you ready before Anna gets up and has the castle turned upside down." Elsa giggled Anna's cravings were getting more bizarre by the day and everyone was on alert when it came to Anna's episodes of emotions that could change within a second.

The festival was full of dancing and drinking. Elsa wasn't experienced at either of those actives so she just watched and smiled and waved at her people. No one came over to speak to her apart from captains from ships who were drunk from too much rum. Anna and Kristoff were dancing in the crowed. Heidi had a long line of men trying to get a dance or even get a smile from her. Elsa hated occasions like this when she was alone. Time was getting on and she had to go and greet the King back at the castle when he arrived so Elsa and Heidi set off back. The castle was busy getting a feast ready, Elsa decided to take a nap when an impatient knock woke her .Elsa groaned "Come in." Anna burst through the door eyes filled with tears and there was a hint of anger. "Why didn't you tell be the King of the Southern Isles was arriving today?" Elsa was shocked by her sister's tears and she felt guilty for not telling her. Why didn't I tell her? Elsa thought to herself. "Anna I didn't want to put you through stress with the baby and I knew you would act like this." "ACT LIKE WHAT?!" Anna nearly screamed. "Angry, betrayed, hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Elsa's guilt was getting to be unbearable "I'm sorry Anna I didn't want to help them I really didn't but I had no choice. I understand why you're angry do you think I'm not?" Elsa said with frustration. Anna just gave her a look of hate and remarked bitterly "Of course you have a choice YOU are the Queen." Elsa just wanted to scream. "I don't have in most situations a choice and in this situation I don't have a choice. Not that YOU would understand matters of politics." Elsa had to admit to herself it was a low blow but the fact was true Anna had it easy the people loved her and she never had to make the decision when it came down to politics. Anna just took a deep breath and ran out the room. Elsa went to go and run after her but Heidi stopped her when she entered the corridor. "King Alexander has arrived you are needed in the Throne room Your Majesty." Heidi said formally. Anna would have to wait if she was needed. Taking a seat on her throne she gestured the guards to let them in. A few soldiers wearing the Southern Isles coat of arms entered first. Then a man entered who looked about sixty years of age walked in the room you could tell by the way he walked and presented himself that he was King Alexandre. He bowed respectfully "Your Highness I could not be more grateful to you and your people for letting us enter your kingdom." He stood and Elsa waved a gloved hand "No gratitude is needed Your Grace but we may discuss the matter further tomorrow .The day is drawing to a close and you and your men must be hungry. Your rooms will be ready for you after dinner you brought ten men right?".

The king looked up at Elsa eyes filled with regret "No Your Highness I brought eleven." Right on cue the doors opened to the hall and Elsa could hear someone stroll in, she couldn't see who it was from wear she was sitting until the figure moved closer to King Alexander .Then she saw the ginger hair and those green eyes that haunted her dreams Elsa mind spat his name out as if was a foul sweet Hans the name echoed in her mind. Elsa took a deep breath and clutched the arm of her chair ice was starting to form around the throne. Elsa stood so she appeared more intimidating eyes filled with hate and she was sure her voice was filled with it too when she spat "Are you trying to insult me King Alexander." It wasn't a question but the old king answered anyway. "Your Majesty I had no choice but to bring him he is the commander of my navy please believe me when I say I didn't want this." Elsa looked at Hans he looked the same but had aged a little bit. A few strands of grey hair decorated his red hair. All of the hate she felt over the years for that she had repressed so well was spilling out of her she couldn't control it. She had to keep calm and conceal her hatred …for now . Taking a breath and counting to ten she looked at the king and then to Hans "I will accept your apology but however I will not accept or trust Hans with Arendelle affairs. He will remain under supervision of my personal guards. If he attempts to do anything that I seem unfit there will be consequences…Understand." The king looked mournfully at her "Yes Your Majesty". Hans looked like a kicked puppy and there was something wrong with the way he stood and presented himself. That did not make him the same man she remembered. Elsa remembered a young arrogant and charming man before he turned into a complete psychopath. But this man in front of her looked ancient and miserable. So he should be Elsa thought. Then Elsa panicked what about Anna? She was not going to take this very well. Elsa wanted to shout with frustration she needed some air. "Excuse me gentlemen but I must go make yourself comfortable a meal will be ready for you shortly." Elsa turned quickly on her heels and walked as fast as she could out of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Elsa sprinted into the castle gardens she thought her heart was going to exploded it was beating that hard. Sinking down on a bench next to the marble fountain she couldn't hold back the tears anymore she had to let it go. She cried as quite as she could so no one would hear her, all Elsa wanted was to be left alone. She cried for what seemed to be a lifetime when she heard a twig snap, Elsa bolted upright and stopped crying she was listening to who or what it was. Elsa heard footsteps but did not recognise them feeling her ice powers conjure at her fingertips she was prepared to attack the intruder. When a deep male voice said "Elsa it's me….Hans" Elsa spun round as fast as she could her face going red with rage. "How DARE you call me Elsa it's your highness to you". Hans looked mortified "I'm sorry your highness please forgive me." Hans face was guilt stricken Elsa didn't care well maybe a little. "What are you doing here Hans I thought I made it clear I did not want to see you." Elsa attempted to sound threatening. Han's just looked to the ground, why had he come? Elsa wondered.

"I came to try and put things right" Hans was looking into Elsa's ice blue eyes with a look of determination. Elsa scoffed "How do you suppose you do that? By saying sorry?" Hans didn't know what to do he had never seen Elsa look so fierce he didn't know if he liked it or not. He continued to look into her eyes. The look Hans was giving Elsa made her feel uneasy. Had his eye's always been that green? Had his hair always been that red? Elsa was trying to remember but she couldn't. Hans let out a sigh "I know an apology would not make up for what I did to you and your sister but the reason I came was try and put things right one way or another. Please Elsa…I mean Your Highness give me a chance" Hans noticing Elsa wasn't responding he carried on. "I don't expect one but the guilt has almost killed me. I wish I was dead. I would not rest easy with knowing that I have done nothing to try and earn your trust" Elsa knew he was rambling now. Her thoughts were rambling too. So many questions she that she wanted him to answer, she went to look into his eyes but stop and looked at his lips .Hans noticed that Elsa was staring at his lips and he was staring down at her she looked so beautiful in the moonlight her skin seemed to glisten like tiny icicles. He took the advantage of the moment and kissed her.

Elsa's head whirled when Hans lips met hers without thinking she kissed him back, It was a soft and slow kiss. Elsa's first kiss and she was kissing the man who tried to kill her. She felt Hans deepen the kiss and her whole body trembled what an unexpected reaction Elsa thought. Her hands slipped around his neck and she felt his hands in her hair pulling her in closer so her body was fully pressed up against his, Hans slightly moaned against her mouth. With her head finally thinking straight she pulled away breaking the spell between them. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment before one of them decided to speak. Hans decided to go first on trying to come up with an explanation. "Elsa…I'm…sorry I don't know what came over me…" Elsa silenced him by placing a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be I kissed you back so it's my fault too." Hans blushed "Yeah well what now?" Elsa had to sit back down she felt like the world was going to collapse around her if she didn't. Anna could never find out it would kill her to know she was ever so slowly developing feeling for Hans.

Elsa was not going to lie to herself she wanted Hans and by going off that kiss she could tell Hans wanted her as well just the decision know whether they should act upon that feeling or not. Hans sat down next to her and took her hand into his and looked into her eyes. Was he trying to manipulate her like he did with Anna? He looked sincere and that kiss felt like it was too. But she couldn't be too sure he seemed like a changed man that pretty pampered boy that she met years ago had grown into a mature man. "Hans?" Elsa's voice was above a whisper. He mummed a "yes" Elsa blushed the same shade of the red rose bush next to her. "Would you kiss me again?" How could he not kiss her when she looked the way she did, leaning over to kiss her again he made this one more personal. Showing her how he felt letting years of guilt and sadness flow through. When the kiss broke Elsa began to cry. Hans was confused the woman who stood tall and wanted him dead an hour ago was crying because of his sadness. He wiped a tear from her cheek and let his hand stay there for a moment or so, she looked so young when she cried like an eight year old that had lost their parents on an outing. Elsa just whispered sadly "Oh Hans" and hugged him tight. It was strange being hugged he never really did hugs. But Elsa felt right in his arms, So he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his head on top of hers the smell of her was intoxicating, She smelt of honey and a perfume he couldn't quite place but it made his head reel.

After about five minutes of sitting in each other's arms Elsa coughed "We should get back before they miss us." Hans didn't want to go he wanted to stay with her for a little longer; He tried pulled her back in again Elsa laughed trying to squirm free but she fell onto his knee and felt something hard against press her hip. She may have never known love but she knew about the male anatomy, but she blushed anyway and so did Hans. Elsa knew what she wanted and she knew she would hate herself for it but she had a feeling she would not regret her decision. She leaned in close to Hans's ear and whispered "I'll come and find you later on when everyone is asleep." Hans growled low in his throat and whispered back "I'll be waiting." Wanting one last kiss before she went Elsa kissed Hans deeply and passionately she made it short to make sure he would wait for her later, but it was not a fear she had. Picking up her skirts she left Hans sitting on the bench and practically skipped into the castle. Hans watched her go and he couldn't help but chuckle .Laughing is something Hans had not done in a while or felt the way he did when he kissed Elsa. Day dreaming he followed Elsa's route back into the castle and to his room waiting eagerly till later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Elsa waited until everyone in the castle had departed to bed before she decided to get ready to go. Pulling out an ice blue corset and stockings that Heidi got her for her birthday .When she first got them she thought it was a joke but Heidi had been serious "Every woman needs underwear that makes her feel sexy and confident…Besides you never know who you might meet." She winked, Elsa giggled at this memory but she caught her reflection in the mirror and her giggles ceased .Could she go through with this? What would she do if anyone especially Anna found out? She shut up her subconscious with a snappy remark I'm tired to be what everyone wants me to be. Taking a breath she put on her nightgown and walked out into the corridor. She heard a female gasp it was Heidi, with a bottle of red wine and a bag of chocolates the look on her face was unreadable Elsa couldn't tell if she was shocked or curious. "Elsa where are you going dressed like that?" Heidi whispered so quietly it took all of Elsa's ability to hear her. Elsa looked around her corridor and pulled Heidi into her bedroom shutting the door as quietly as she could behind her. Not wanting to wait a minute longer Elsa told Heidi what was going on, not really caring what her reaction would be.

"I am going to see Hans." Elsa said coolly. Heidi smirked "Dressed like that" pointing at her ravelling attire. Elsa blush which only made Heidi's grin deepen, "Have you forgotten that you put him under armed guard?" Elsa frowned damn it she thought she had completely forgot. "I forgot how am I going to get past?" Heidi thought for a moment and looked at her bottle of wine then winked at Elsa "Leave that to me". Elsa was confused she was going to help her and not convince her not to do it. "Why are you helping me?" Heidi looked confused by the question and replied "Isn't that what friends do? I might not one hundred percent agree but if it make you happy then I will help you no matter what." Elsa blinked back tears and hugged Heidi tightly and whispered a thank you into her ear. Heidi smiled and nodded "give me five minutes then I will come back to get you." Then Heidi left the room. They were the longest five minutes of Elsa's life then she heard the door open and Heidi whispered come on. Elsa took one final look at herself it was now or never.

Walking to Hans's room felt like a hike then Heidi signalled her to stop .She put a finger to her mouth and pointed to Hans's door. There was a guard standing outside she whispered into Elsa's ear "Watch this." Heidi walked gracefully over to the guard and what Elsa witnessed made her think, Heidi brushed past the guard and turned towards him she whispered something to him that she couldn't hear but by looking at the guards face she could tell it something he liked the sound of. She presented the bottle of wine to him and gave him a very seductive smile, encouraging him to take a sip, He smiled back and obeyed after about a second of taking a huge gulp he fell to the fall into a deep sleep. Heidi sighed and stepped over him as if he didn't exist and waved Elsa to hurry. "What did you give him?" Heidi blinked "Nothing that would kill him just a strong sleeping herb he should sleep through till morning." Elsa looked at the guard slumped on the floor then back to Heidi "Thank you for doing this see you tomorrow." Heidi gave Elsa one of her signature seductive smiles and purred back "You're welcome. Sleep thigh my Queen." Then Heidi walked down the corridor out of sight. Elsa turned the door handle into Han's room and entered.

Han's room was dark which made Elsa wonder if she was too late, but then she heard his footsteps come towards her then his voice sounded surprised "You came." Elsa turned towards him and said "Yes I did." Hans looked Elsa up and down grinning at her choice of wear. Pulling her in for a kiss he whispered in her ear "You should wear that more often." Elsa tried not to blush she wanted to act confident and sexy like Heidi but she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Mimicking one of Heidi's seductive smiles she purred back "I'm glad you like it." Hans growled and pulled Elsa in for a deep kiss hands roaming each other's bodies Hans started to undo the corset pulling the ribbon apart slowly never taking his mouth away from hers .Elsa's hands marvelled Hans's finely sculpted muscles letting her hands wander all over him. Hans enjoyed Elsa's icy touch it was soothing when he got down to the final strand of ribbon he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes and said "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa had to pause for a moment , the kisses had clouded her mind, not wanting to think about it too much she answered him with a slow deep kiss Han's moaned against her mouth and took that as a yes and he pulled the ribbon and ripped off her corset.

Fighting the urge to cover herself Elsa let Hans hand roam her body, gasping slightly as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. And before she knew it she was laying onto his bed, Hans gave himself a moment to take in the sight he had before him. Her hair was spread out on the pillows and her body was the most beautiful things he had ever seen like an ancient Greek statue her skin was like pale marble and her eyes were like ice and burning with passion. A feral growled formed from low in his throat. He was now making a trail of kisses down from her neck to down to her hips, Elsa moaned as the kisses burned her skin burying her fingers into his red hair. His fingers began to stroke her sensitive area which made Elsa gasp loudly and she arched her hips into his hands. Smiling at Elsa response he slipped a finger inside her and began to move it in and out ,Elsa's moan's deepened and he lent up to kiss her then went back down to kiss the part were his fingers were a second ago plunging his tongue inside her Elsa gasped and her eye's flew open she had never felt anything so incredible in her life as his tongue explored her insides. Feeling a build-up low in her abdomen she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Han's began to undo his breeches letting free his erection, he stopped replaced his tongue with his fingers and looked deeply into Elsa's eyes ,Elsa leaned up to kiss him deeply . The feeling this woman gave him made him feel woozy he couldn't wait any longer he had to be inside her. Staring down at her "If it hurts too much tell me to stop." Elsa nodded slightly he continued to look into her eyes as he eased himself inside her. Elsa gasped and clawed the bed sheets as she held back the urge to scream. Noticing that she was in pain Hans stilled "Do you want me to stop?" Elsa shook her head Hans stoop to kiss her gently and began to slowly move in and out. Elsa getting use to the sensation she moaned with pleasure, Hans wasn't sure how much longer he could go slow when this woman was driving him insane. Picking up the pace he held her arms above her head the more he moved the more demanding Elsa became.

Elsa's moans were slowly turning into screams of pleasure Hans had to silence her with kisses as she climaxed multiple times. Hans then flipped her onto his stomach and held up her hips to enter from behind Elsa groaned, the feeling was making her mind numb and her insides shake. Hans began to move more violently he gently pulled her hair so her head was tilted up to feeling was exquisite Elsa felt the build-up in her stomach again she panted "Hans I can't" Hans kept going moving faster his groans slowly getting loader then he heard Elsa shout out his name when she climaxed it tipped him over the edge as he went to pull out Elsa pushed herself back onto his hips the little witch. "Elsa!" Hans stilled and Elsa felt his seed spill out of him. Both panting from exhaustion they collapsed in each other's arms falling asleep then waking every hour or so for another round of pleasure until dawn.

Elsa was awoken by someone entering the room Elsa was about to hide under the covers when she heard Heidi's voice "Elsa come on before someone see's you". Elsa huffed she didn't want to go she wanted to stay in bed next to Hans who was still asleep lightly snoring. Heidi tossed a cloak at her and told her to get up. Moving from the bed she realized that she was sore in place she had never been sore before which made her blush. Heidi just rolled her eye's "we can talk about it later but we need to get you back to your room before anyone see's you have a meeting as well." Ah yes the meeting taking on last look at Hans she left to start a new day feeling as happy as she had ever felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Falling on her bed Elsa sighed with content wow sex really does put you in a good mood; Heidi followed her making sure no one else saw her leave Han's room. Heidi joined Elsa and laid down next to her grinning "Spill." Elsa's cheeks went a bright shade of red and she giggled like a two year old child making her look far younger than a woman of the age of twenty seven, "That good was it? Wish my first time was, not going to lie it was awful." Elsa raised a brow out of curiosity "What happened?" Heidi waved a hand in the air "thought I was in love, too much wine and then he came after a minute now that's what I call a quickie." Elsa laughed out loud "Oh gosh poor you." Trying to sound sympathetic but she couldn't hide the humour in her eyes. Heidi smacked her with a pillow and sat up "but no really what was it like?" Elsa was trying to come up with a way to explain it "It was just the best experience of my life." Elsa looked at Heidi with a smirk "How's the guard by the way?" Heidi rolled her eyes "He's fine he doesn't even remember me being there thank goodness." Heidi stood "Now your highness we have to get you ready there are political matters that need your attention." Heidi tried to mimic Henrik's voice she then turned and left Elsa alone, Elsa wanted to scream into the pillow with happiness and frustration.

Elsa wore a deep red satin gown with her hair in a bun, red was never her usual colour but she felt a bit daring. She entered the council chambers and took her seat at the head of the table. Elsa felt nervous she was about to discuss the fate of the future of Arendelle could she really let her kingdom go to war? Henrik joined her then a few more of the high council, the last to enter were the King and Hans. Hans bowed respectfully he lifted his head a little and gave Elsa the tiniest smirk. Elsa fought the urge to blush she had to keep it cool. The king sat down the addressed her " Your Majesty I am grateful to you for granting me an audience, I will not waste your time…The Kingdom of Cerda have sunk half of my naval fleet due to a disagreement of personal matters." Elsa looked at the King with a look of confusion. "Do you mind your grace on expanding on this so called "Personal Matter" I will not let you use Arendelles army with such a poor reason." The King looked a little irritated "Yes your majesty my eldest son Edgar was betrothed to the Princess of Cerda Arianna ,but Arianna refused to marry Edgar as he refused to marry her, They both wanted to marry for love. The king not taking this so well blamed my son and launched a full scale attack on my kingdom. I have left Edgar in charge of what is left of my kingdom but there is little time I fear that the king will attack again." Elsa sunk back into her chair and thought for a minute or two then she lifted her head and said. "Please your highness could you leave me to speak alone with my council there will be refreshments in the banquet hall you will be called for when you are needed." The king stood and bowed then Hans followed, Elsa could see worry in Hans's eyes she shot him a quick reassuring smile before he went out.

Turning to Henrik "So Henrik what's you're view point?" Henrik's eyes were filled with sadness "We don't really have much choice the treaty you father signed clearly states that we would lend naval ships if the Southern Isles ever fell to attack and they would have to do the same in return." Elsa couldn't hide the horror in her eyes "We have to change it ….I don't want Arendelle to go into war because of a silly feud, these are people's lives we are talking about you are making them sound like tradable goods !" Elsa's face was flushed red with anger. "Please your majesty you need to think about this if we don't help …we could lose a major trading partner which would ruin the countries money supply there would be no work, we would have to raise taxes and poverty would hit the people quickly." Elsa sighed "Either way we can't win can we." Henrik sank down into a chair "No your majesty we can't ." Elsa poured herself a glass of wine so what it was elven o'clock in the morning but the way things were panning out she needed one. Taking a gulp she raised her head "We will lend King Alexandre ships to trade but not war until there is a threat to Arendelle then we will take actions of war but until then I will not permit my people to go to war over foolish matters." Henrik bowed his head respectfully to Elsa "As you wish my queen." Elsa took another sip of wine and nodded to the guards at the door "Please go and get the king so I can tell him the news".

The King didn't take it so well he saw it as an insult but he understood her logic completely and he could not fault her for it. After that the day went about as normal for Elsa, still no sign of Anna but maybe it was for the best for Anna to keep her distance Elsa wasn't sure if she could hide her feelings from her when it came to the subject of Hans. She would tell Anna in time but until then she would have to keep her at arm's length for Anna's and her unborn child sake. Elsa was walking alone in the gardens until a gloved pair of hands pulled her around the corner hidden behind rose bushes. Before Elsa could react she felt a familiar set of lips press against hers and a familiar growl/moan. Elsa couldn't hide her joy she flung her arms around him and deepened the kiss, pausing to catch a breath Hans whispered huskily in her ear "Oh I've missed you and that corset of yours." Elsa turned red and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And I've missed you." She responded it was true she did miss him.

There was someone coming ,Elsa wasn't sure who it was until she heard a voice call her name. "Elsa." It was Heidi she would recognise that girlish tone anywhere, groaning she pulled away from Hans and walked out of the bushes. Heidi looked at Elsa up and down then called "you come out to Hans." Hans stepped out of the bushes glowing the same colour as the roses. Heidi tossed her blond her and rolled her eyes "Do you two want to get caught? If you do getting it on in the garden is a good way to go about it." Hans went to say something to her but Elsa stopped him "Heidi is right we shouldn't be doing this out in the open." Hans went to protest, Heidi cut him off "Look last night would not have happened if it weren't for me knocking that guard out was putting my neck on the line I would appreciate it if you didn't get caught, I will keep on helping you guys because anyone could clearly tell you love each other and Elsa is my friend, she should be happy more." Heidi's huge hazel eyes were filling up with tears and then Elsa rushed to lock her into an embrace. "I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for me I will always be grateful." Hans wasn't sure what to do he just watched amazed by Elsa on how she consoled this young girl another reason he loved her. Heidi looked up at Elsa and smiled "A casket of your best wine and the day off to go to the next ball will be good enough for me." Elsa and Hans laughed in unison "Done." Elsa responded warmly. Elsa let Heidi go and turned to Hans "I will come again to you tonight until then think of me" she winked. Hans smirked and responded "I always do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hans watched Elsa walk away with the young woman that helped make this all possible he would have to find a way to thank her. But that would have to be later Hans carried on walking through the gardens taking in the smells of the flowers and the heat of the sun he found himself day dreaming about Elsa about her smile, her face when she laughed and her body which made his face go red and smile like an idiot. When a distinctive giggle brought Hans back down to reality with a bump. Spotting the red hair with a white streak running through it. A tall bulky blond walked linked in her arms beside her with one of the most peculiar sights Hans had ever seen a walking and talking snowman. Trying to hide in one of the nearby rose bushes but Anna had already seen him and let out a surprised scream. Hans wasn't sure on what to do should he keep going? Or turn to face her? He would have to do it eventual. So he slowly turned and seeing her in and her rounding pregnant stomach was a little bit of a shock for Hans he looked twice just make sure he wasn't seeing things. The tall blonde pulled Anna closer to him but Anna pulled away not mincing her words "What are you doing here?" Anna asked with so much scorn in her voice not that Hans blamed her he deserved everything that was thrown at him for what he done. "I'm here with my father to see the queen about the security of our people." Anna huffed "Don't be getting to comfortable and don't even think about coming anywhere near me or Elsa or I swear I will hurt you." Hans bowed his head not really too sure what to do. The blonde man spoke worriedly to Anna "Anna calm down stress is not good for the baby." Then he turned to Hans "Keep away from her and our baby…Hans if you do one thing that upsets the queen or my wife Anna will be the least of your worries." By this time the blonde male had gotten right up in Hans's face Hans was shocked on how tall and broad he was compared to him. Hans tried his hardest not to feel intimidated. Standing as tall as he could looking straight into his eyes "I wasn't planning on hurting Anna or Elsa I came for forgiveness and Anna congratulations on your pregnancy" Anna just snorted and stomped away the snowman following her like a puppy. The blonde man gave him a stern glare and followed in Anna's direction.

Elsa's head reeled in a giddy whirl she was so happy with Hans, Heidi walked silently beside her Elsa had been meaning to ask Heidi a question but had always felt to awkward to ask but what the heck she might as well she thought to herself. "Heidi? How come you never married?" Heidi looked to the ground ashamed a little by the question. Do I really seem that much of a harlot? Heidi thought to herself. "I have never found the right person." "But all those suitors." Elsa gapped. Heidi just sighed "Like most men they were all just after one thing which they never got so they all left me." Elsa was shocked at hearing this why would men toy with her feeling like that? Hieid had the biggest heart an Heidi smiled sadly at Elsa "Don't worry your majesty I will find someone soon, I'm in no rush to be married if I was I probably wouldn't be serving you." Elsa smiled back Heidi deserved better than being a maid she was as wise and as strong as any royal lady she knew. Maybe at the next ball I could arrange something. Elsa thought cunningly to herself. "Now about later on my queen, how do you suppose we get you into Hans's room?" Elsa blushed at the thought how daring was it to be sneaking the castle, keeping a naughty little secret it made Elsa feel sexy. A feeling she never normally felt she was always shy and self-conscious. Heidi gave a startled yip as a cold wind nearly knocked her flying "ELSA!" Elsa nearly collapsed from laughing as Heidi tried to put some order to her newly windswept hair. Heidi grinned "you ready for later?" Elsa grinned "No…but I can't wait." With a giggle that made them sound like school girls they went on about the day trying to act normal.

The King of Cerda walked confidently on to his finest naval ship The Warrior Queen ; taking in the smell of the salty sea air and the sight of his armada that expanded over the coast line he chuckled. Queen Elsa won't know what hit her he thought to himself. Did she really think she could get away with attempting to help his enemy? Arianna sprinted onto the ship her black hair falling over her face as she stopped to try and catch her breath. "Father I won't let you do this Queen Elsa has done nothing to us." He had enough of her weakness "YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME IN MATTERS OF WAR" Arianna was too scared to look her father in the eyes she could feel his rage radiate of his body. But she had to do something to try and warn the queen. Trying her hardest not to cry she ran back to the carriage getting the driver to get her back to the castle as quick as she could so she could send a message she didn't trust the guards, she always preferred and trusted animals more. Arianna wrote the note as fast and as clear as she could attaching it to her raven Morrigan she sent the bird to deliver the message. Praying to the gods that it would get there on time.

Night had fallen over Arendelle and as the castle grew quitter the more alive Elsa felt remembering the reaction she got when Hans saw her in a corset she decided to wear another one this one was red with black lace. Heidi had lent it to her Elsa never owned anything that bold but she will have to sooner or later. Wrapping herself up in a black silk house coat she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Heidi to repeat the process of the plan they had the night before. Elsa jumped a little when she heard Heidi knock three times to let Elsa know it was her. Walking down the dimly lit hallways and corridors Elsa done her best to keep to the shadows just in case anyone saw her. It didn't take Heidi long to convince the guards to take a gulp of her wine concoction with an all clear to go. Elsa waited no time to enter Hans's room. Hans was waiting behind the door so Elsa didn't see him sneak up behind her and grab her waist. Twisting round Elsa thought it was someone else it was only until Hans laughed like a naughty school boy she knew who it was. "You stupid man you almost gave me a heart attack." Hans just smiled "But I didn't …and you look so sexy when you're mad did you know?" Elsa laughed and gave him a long deep kiss sighing against his mouth "I've missed you." Hans sighed back "I've missed you too." Sadness had left his voice completely "Let me show you how much."

With that pushed Elsa against him so he could let his hands wander over her body. Elsa not wanting to waste more time wrapped her legs around his waist as he guided them over to his bed. Laying her down he gave himself a moment to look at her then he growled "By the way I love the corset, shame you won't be wearing it for long." Elsa smiled "I'm glad you like it your grace." Hans began to kiss her neck as he started to undo the corset; He was taking his time just to torture Elsa a little. Elsa groaned from pleasure and frustration. The heat was too much to bear; When Hans finally undid the corset he flung it to one side Elsa nipples perked up into hard peaks. Hans nibbled on one whilst letting his hands slip down in between her thighs Elsa gasped and threw her head back on the pillows as Hans's fingered explored inside her. Elsa had an idea so she stopped Hans, Hans was confused and worried she had changed her mind. Reassuring him she laid him on his back and straddled him. Undoing his breeches he let his erection spring free ,Grasping hold of it as slightly as she could she began to move her hand up and down going slow torturing him like he did with her moments before. Hans hissed and let out a moan which made Elsa fell powerful, she could make him feel like this and it made her feel good. She wanted him now. Sliding him inside her Elsa let out a moan of pure pleasure and so did Hans looking into each other's eyes Elsa began to grind her hips slowly than began to move quicker as her thirst for more of him grew. Elsa threw her head back and cried out Hans's name in ecstasy when she reached her climax and Hans followed shortly after. Lying in each other's arms Elsa and Hans were as happy as they had ever been the only haunting thought that lingered on both of their minds. How long will this happiness last?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Hans had woken up before Elsa, he laughed to himself when he discovered Elsa was a serious duvet hogger. Must be because she has never had to share a bed before. That thought made Hans feel happy and sad at the same time, saddened by the fact she had never know happiness in love but it made him extremely happy that all the love she never given to anyone else was given to him. Hans sighed what was he going to do? He was beginning to love this ice queen which made his heart ache because he would have to leave soon. The thought of leaving her made his soul sink deep into his chest, He would stay with her without thinking twice if she asked. But Hans knew she wouldn't ,her love for her sister would be more than her love for him and he wasn't too sure Elsa loved him. Yes she came to him willingly but lust is different to love, even though they sometimes seem the same they are completely different. Giving her a nudge with his foot Elsa grumbled and turned to face him. "What? Heidi's not here yet and you have kept me up most of the night let me sleep Admiral." Hans chuckled "Well good morning to you your highness and I'm pretty sure it was you who kept me up." Elsa hit Hans with the pillow "Now now your majesty that's not playing nicely." Hans tutted. "oh be quite." Elsa huffed, she went to pull the cover over her head when Hans grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Elsa giggled as Hans tried to tickle her sides "Hans stop I hate being tickled." Hans grinned as Elsa tried to wriggle out of his grasp, pulling her in for a kiss Elsa stopped wriggling for freedom and melted into the kiss. Hans pulled away from her lips and looked into her stunning ice blue eyes "Elsa I…" Hans wanted to say the rest he really did but he feared she would reject him. Elsa blinked she knew what he was going to say, she could see it in them sad green eyes, did she feel the same way she wasn't too sure. Not wanting to dwell on the subject she kissed him deeply making them both forget for a moment or two.

"Well now your majesty you certainly know how to silence a man." Elsa grinned as Hans rolled on top of her. Planting another kiss on his lips Elsa ran a finger down his finely sculpted chest,no fat just 100% pure muscle. Looking into his eyes which were burning with lust she knew how she felt about him. Elsa couldn't go on without him, she needed him with her always she loved him. Elsa smiled at Hans, I might as well say it first she thought happily to herself. "I love you." Her voice sounded alien to her she wasn't too sure she said it out load until Hans smiled his eyes were full of love and warmth "I love you too Elsa". Hans grinned like a naughty school boy he looked so much younger . "Let me show you how much." Stooping down he placed a deep slow kiss on Elsa's lips. Elsa let out an aroused moan as Hans started to kiss her neck and gently bite her where he kissed. He breathed her name in her ear "Elsa…" Hans voice was deep it sounded more animal than human. Elsa groaned in reply, how much love she had for him made her heart swell. Hans's lips travelled down and placed light kisses along her collarbone and on her breast. Each kiss burned Elsa's ice cold skin it was intense but Elsa loved the sensation. When he reached her hips he stopped and looked up at her he already made up his mind, he knew how he felt about her the moment he clasp eyes on her in the hall. She had changed so much over the years. Elsa went from a very anxious young woman to a brave and powerful woman; Hans couldn't believe he almost killed the love of his life. What a stupid man he used to be so power hungry he would have killed for it, now that power that used to drive him insane had disappeared because his love for her. He couldn't live without her it was as simple as that. Without thinking about what he said the words slipped out " Will you marry me?"

Elsa bolted up right. Did she hear that right? Hans winced at her reaction god he was stupid he thought to himself she wouldn't say yes in a million years. Elsa looked into his sad beautiful green eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, no one understood her like Hans did or made her feel the way she does about him. But could she marry him? She had to look at all the factors Anna, The court, and her kingdom. They wouldn't accept Hans as the king or even so much as alive. But she loved him wasn't that all that mattered? She needed time to think about it "Hans I love you so much it hurts. But I need time to think, you know I'd marry you if I could but it's not that simple for me." Elsa felt her mouth go try and tears were forming in her eyes. Hans was angry with himself he shouldn't have but her on the spot like that but he had to ask her, because he wanted to marry her and another reason she could be pregnant soon for all they knew. How would she explain a child with no husband she'd be cast out along with their child. Hans didn't want to think about that to long it had started to make him regret what he done. Kissing her forehead "Promise me you will think about it…please. I didn't mean to upset you, Please don't cry I can't stand those tears." Elsa gave him a weak smile " I know you didn't, I promise I will think about it…I love you." Hans pulled her in to his arms "I love you too my queen"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Heidi arrived at her normal time. It took so much will power for Elsa to leave Han's side. They had laid in silence after Hans proposed. He said he understood why she just couldn't run and get married to him. How much easier things could have been if they discovered there feeling for one another years ago. He had come when he was nineteen along with five of his brothers to seek Elsa's hand. Elsa never wanted to be with anyone because of her uncertainty of her powers. Hans never met Anna because Hans and his brothers were not allowed to stay at the palace. Would things have been differently if she went to meet him? She could have been married to him right now. Maybe then he wouldn't have gone power hungry and tried to kill her and her sister. The memory of Han's betrayal was still raw and fresh in her mind. She trusted Hans completely but she was terrified of what Anna would think. Elsa did not want to lose her sister again and Elsa wanted a chance to meet her unborn niece or nephew. But didn't she deserve happiness?

Heidi escorted Elsa back to her chambers without anyone seeing. Soon as they entered Elsa's room Heidi bombarded Elsa with questions "What's wrong? Did something happen you look so upset?" Elsa sighed she might as well tell someone the last thing she wanted was to cause an ice storm because her emotions were getting to much. "Hans proposed to me earlier this morning." Heidi's face was a picture of complete shock "What did you say?" Elsa wanted to break down and cry when her memory flashed the image of Hans's face of sadness when she said no. "I said I would think about it." Heidi gave Elsa a hug to try and stop Elsa from sobbing, but it didn't help soon as Elsa rested her head on Heidi's shoulder she began to cry. "Hey, Elsa don't cry. You did the right thing…You just have to listen to your emotions." Elsa began to hiccup "I love him, I do. So much it hurts me to be away from him. It's just…" Heidi cut her off and pulled away "Just what Elsa isn't love enough?" Elsa crawled into her four poster bed she just wanted to sleep "Oh Heidi you know it's not. I'm the queen and Han's is a traitor." Heidi's eyes were sympathetic she wanted Elsa to be happy, Elsa was her best friend. Elsa was the only person who treated her as an equal and not as a poor maid. "Elsa, you have to think about this don't throw your happiness because of fear." Elsa gave a weak smile. "Thank you Heidi, could you tell Henrik and the other servants not to bother me today just tell them I'm ill." Heidi bowed out of respect. "Yes Elsa." Heidi left Elsa with her thoughts.

Henrik was sitting in the council chambers when a guard ran into the chambers. "Sir, a message from Princess Arianna of Cerda." Henrik nodded a took the letter it was still sealed. "How did you know it's from the Princess?" The guard responded "The message was delivered by one of the Princess's ravens. Sir." Henrik noticed a cut on the guard's hand "Give you a peck did it?" The guard's cheeks reddened. "Yes Sir, it did." "You are dismissed." The guard saluted and left. Henrik opened the letter and read over and over again.

Queen Elsa,

I have written this letter to warn and prepare you. I am afraid my father has lost his mind using my failed betrothal as an excuse to start a war. My father knows that the King of The Southern Isles has come to you for aid, and has seen this as a reason to go to battle. I have tried everything to prevent this from happening but my father shall be arriving at your shores within a week with an army of one thousand ships. This may not seem a lot but Cerda is a warrior kingdom and is not to be underestimated. I am deeply sorry and pray this will end soon.

Princess Arianna of Cerda.

Henrik was frantic. Calling for a servant he barked orders for the Queens presence. The servant was a young boy who looked absolutely terrified. "The Queen said she didn't want to be disturbed today Sir." Henrik was trying to keep his patience "I know, but tell the Queen it's an emergency that requires her attention imminently." The servant rushed off out the chamber and fetched Heidi.

Elsa was woken up by an impatient banging on her door. She groaned she told Heidi to tell the staff to leave her alone. "Come in." She shouted impatiently, there better be a good reason why she had been disturbed. " Heidi entered and went straight to Elsa's wardrobe, picking a dress at random she placed it on Elsa's bed. " Elsa. Henrik wants to see you as soon as possible; he says it's an emergency ." Elsa was up and grumbled "It better be." As soon as Elsa was dressed she rushed to the council chambers to find Henrik slumped in a chair staring blankly at a sheet of paper. "Henrik? What's going on?" Henrik never responded he just handed Elsa the paper. Elsa read the letter the more she read the more the feeling of dread came upon her. This was completely unreasonable, but Elsa could not sit back and let Arendelle be invaded. Elsa felt the anger bubble in her stomach so it's a war he wants it's a war he will get. Turning to Henrik "Please go and bring to me King Alexandre and Prince Hans." Henrik noticed something dark flash in Elsa's eye's "Yes Your Highness." When Henrik left the room Elsa felt her ice powers conjure at her fingertips. Unable to hold it back as all her emotions she felt over the days and her newly found anger she blasted a snow storm around the room until it looked like a scene from the Antarctic. Everything in the room was covered in snow. Sinking down into the snow Elsa felt a sense of release and tried to calm her nerves before Hans saw her in the state she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Anna was lounging in the castle library when she spotted Henrik rushing around like a headless chicken. Placing her book down she went to discover what the problem was. "Henrik, might I ask what the problem is?" Henrik paused for a moment before answering the princess's question mainly to catch his breath he was no longer as young and as health as he used to be and rushing around to try and find Prince Hans and the King was challenging. "Yes your grace, Queen Elsa has an urgent matter to discuss with the King and Prince Hans." Anna snarled at the mention of his name. "I don't want him near my sister." Henrik nodded he understood why she didn't want Hans around but there was no choice. "Unfortunately Princess Anna, Queen Elsa needs to see them I can assure you that Queen Elsa is safe." Anna nodded in response but still didn't like the idea. " I will help you find him and I want to attend this urgent 'discussion' " Henrik bowed " Thank you your grace, but I doubt Queen Elsa will let you attend it's a very delicate issue." Anna walked towards the door of the library "To be honest Henrik I don't care, Elsa's safety will always come before politics to me." And walked out to go and find Hans.

Hans decided to have a lie in, last night's activity's had left him tired and the talk they had left him emotionally exhausted. He hoped she was okay he hated to see her so upset as he was about to settle back into a deep sleep the door swung open and in came a person he thought he would see again after the other day. Anna. She had matured over the years but she still had a youthful appearance. Anna stomped over to his chair were his clothes were scattered and threw them at him. "Get up my sister wants to see you." She scolded. Hans was too startled and slightly embarrassed to respond then a thought hit him does she know? If she does she is acting calm. Anna threw Hans a cold snarl then dramatically stormed out slamming the door shut behind her. Well, Hans thought that was strange. Not wanting to waste time he changed as quickly as he could and left for the council chambers. When he entered the chambers the usual grand colourful interior was covered in thick layers of snow. He couldn't see anyone else but he knew Elsa was here. Somewhere hiding in the snow. Hans kept perfectly still trying to see if he could hear her, He was about to walk away when he heard a faint sob which he recognised as Elsa's. "Elsa, where are you?" The crying stopped "Hans is that you? I'm behind the table." Elsa was laying in the snow if it wasn't for the ice blue dress she would have blended in. Hans scooped her into his arms and lied down beside her. Elsa placed her head on his chest as he began to stroke her hair.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Hans asked as soothingly as possible trying to calm her nerves. Elsa sniffed and pulled Hans closer to her she needed him. Elsa leaned up to kiss him; she wanted to forget what was going to happen even if it was just for a moment. And Hans's kisses had that effect on Elsa. Hans was a little stunned when Elsa kissed him, he didn't expect it considering the situation she was in but he wasn't complaining either. Meeting Elsa's passionate kiss made Hans want more and he wasn't sure how much time they had. Should we risk it? Hans pulled away and whispered in Elsa's ear "go and lock the door then come back here." Elsa grinned and walked to lock the door. Elsa turned to discover Hans standing by the table completely naked, that was quick Elsa thought. Elsa began to undress as well. folding her dress so it didn't wrinkle she walked to Hans and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Hans growled "Lay on the table." Elsa tried her best not to smirk as she laid back on to the table. Resting one of Elsa legs onto his shoulder he looked into her eyes all she could see was pure lust. "This is going to be quick and don't scream we don't want anyone to hear. Do we?" Elsa nodded. Elsa almost cried out as Hans plunged relentlessly in and out true to his word the pace was fast and Elsa loved every moment of it. Elsa was about to climax forgetting what he said about screaming she moaned "Hans." Hans was getting faster and the feeling in pit of Elsa's stomach was building desperate for relief. With one sharp thrust Hans stilled and came. Elsa couldn't hold back she had to let go. Hans muffled her cry with a deep kiss. It didn't really work but it helped. Both panting from exhaustion they got changed as fast as they could. Hans chuckled as Elsa tried to make her hair more presentable. Unlocking the door Hans peeked outside no one was there luckily. "Better get rid of the snow My Queen" Elsa had forgotten all about the snow storm she caused and with a flick of her wrist the snow disappeared. Leaving no trace of the winter wonderland that was there moments ago.

A minute later Henrik and the King arrived followed by Anna. Hans took his place beside his father trying to ignore Anna's cold glares. The King bowed to Elsa "Your Majesty I am sorry for what I have caused." Elsa raised her hand "It's not your fault King Alexandre." Anna interrupted "What's going on? Hello? Does anyone want to tell me?" Elsa sighed "Anna we can talk about this later but right now I need to talk with the King and the High Council." Anna pouted " Fine, I'll go but I need to talk to you later." Elsa forced a smile "Okay, see you later." With that Anna walked out. Elsa turned to the king "Now we need a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Elsa took her place at the head of the high council table Henrik sat on her right with the King to her left. Hans stood at the bottom of the table where they just made love. Elsa fought the urge to grin, Henrik cut Elsa's train of thought "Your Majesty, we have a week until the Cerda attacks we need to act fast." Elsa nodded "I know Henrik; our navy is five times the size of theirs and we may not need to use them…" King Alexandre looked confused "Beg your pardon Queen Elsa but how will we defend Arendelle from attack?" Elsa noticed Hans straighten up listening to her every word. "I will freeze the fjord blocking their entrance into Arendelle, and then I will place foot soldiers in to do the rest." The king looked pleased with this idea. "Your army may be strong in numbers but as Princess Arianna said Cerda is a warrior kingdom, each solider is specially selected from when their born and have been trained since they were children to fight." Elsa's eyes widened in shock she heard about Cerda as a warrior kingdom before but never had she heard of forcing children to be soldiers it seemed to her cruel.

"Well then we are going to need reinforcements, King Alexandre how long does it take to get from the Southern Isles to here?" "About a day and a half your grace." Elsa thought trying to work it out in her head. " Right I want you to send a message as soon as possible to the Southern Isles ,instructing your son Edgar to send half of the remaining army to Arendelle imminently it should take three days tops, that gives us another three days to prepare and position them so we have the element of surprise." The King nodded "I will send it the moment this meeting is over." Elsa smiled at the elderly king then looked at Hans. "Prince Hans do you have anything to say?" Hans looked Elsa right in the eye. His eyes were filled with sadness. "Yes your majesty, I would prefer if my father was returned home." King Alexandre looked deeply offended "I will not run away home like a child, boy. I am the King-"Hans cut him off " I know father but I don't want you getting killed during the battle the kingdom still needs you." The king sank into his chair. Granted he was old but he could still fight but he was still needed by his people to rebuild what had been destroyed.

"Your right my boy I should go back my people need me I will send Edgar to aid you Your Majesty." Elsa nodded "Gentlemen I think we are done for now I will arrange a ship to collect King Alexandre for this evening, Henrik could you go and inform my generals about this plan? Now excuse me could I talk to Prince Hans for a moment." Henrik and The King stood and bowed respectfully leaving Elsa alone with Hans. "Elsa I don't think you should be fighting either I don't want you to get hurt." Hans placed a gloved hand on her cheek and tilled her face up to his. Elsa got lost in his green eyes for a moment. Elsa sighed "I have to Hans. I need to be there to freeze the fjord and I'm going to make him pay for attempting to attack my kingdom. He may be a warrior king but I'm the Queen of ice and snow." Elsa looked absolutely fierce Hans regretted doubting her. "Well then if you're not going to change your mind My Queen, I will be right by your side." Elsa smiled "I have just had an idea." Hans sat down next to her "What is it?" "What if we made the King feel he still had the element of surprise by throwing a ball for your brother arrival, we will send an invitation to the King and the Princess so he will still think he has the upper hand."

Hans smirked "You really have a knack for battle tactics" Elsa grinned "Thank you Admiral" Elsa leaned over placing a deep kiss on Hans lips she heard the door knob turn, bolting away from Hans's embrace fast as she could Heidi walked in. "It's just me Elsa you don't have to worry kiss him all you like as long as it's nothing to x rated ". Elsa and Hans both blushed. Heidi thought it looked adorable. "Elsa the Generals would like to have a meeting with you as soon as possible." Elsa let out a deep sigh. "Yes of course. Until later Admiral" Hans kissed Elsa's Hand "Until later my Queen."

The meeting with the Generals went well they all agreed with her plan which was a first. Elsa's ordeal's left her exhausted she asked Heidi to accompany her back to her chambers. "I hear Prince Edgar is coming to Arendelle." "Yes he should be arriving in three days if this all goes to plan." Heidi's eyes went all dreamy. "The maids in the kitchen say he's very handsome." Elsa giggled "If he is anything like his brother then you're in luck." Heidi laughed "I wish, unfortunately your highness princes don't marry servants." Elsa thought for a moment. "You're my Lady in Waiting you are no ordinary servant you are my best friend also." Heidi gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Elsa but I'm not royalty." Elsa snapped her fingers " I have an idea for you I will be holding a ball for when Prince Edgar arrives I will give you the night of to attend, you deserve it." Heidi's huge hazel eyes were filled with wonder and excitement. "Oh my goodness thank you so much." Heidi engulfed Elsa into a hug. Elsa thought Heidi was going to squeeze her to death by the way Heidi was clinging to her. Elsa pulled her way free from Heidi's death grip and entered her chambers. Her room smelled of fresh pine with a hint of lavender which made Elsa feel drowsy. "Heidi could you run me a bath please I am begging to smell like Sven." Heidi laughed "Yes, your majesty. Speaking of Sven he caused a little commotion with the cooks the other day. He stole all the carrots for the carrot and coriander needless to say head chef Clouse wasn't happy with it." Elsa laughed at the image of the pompous chef shouting at Sven it was nice discussing something normal for a change. But the drama was making its way here.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The King of Cerda walked up and down his cabin, laughing to himself like a madman. The King chuckled at the prospects of killing the Queen of Arendelle, this so called Snow Queen. Some of the soldiers discussed this myth the King thought they were a bunch of fools. There is no such thing as magic he told himself firmly. Even though magic was strongly practised back at Cerda were the Old Gods were still believed in, He gave up believing when he wife was taken from him. Some people might say that's when his madness started. To look at the King was a handsome man; he was well over six foot and was extremely muscular with raven black hair and eyes that changed colours from the darkest blue to deep purple. Arianna had both of these features from her father she almost matched him in height as well she was just a couple of inches shorter. The King felt very little remorse by the way he treated her before he left. He felt a small twinge of guilt when them haunting eyes filled with terror and sadness. The King dismissed this filling it would only make him weak and The King was not weak.

"Your Highness a message from Cerda." A well-built solider entered the cabin. The King huffed in reply as the note was passed to him. It was a message from Arianna. She must have sent that dammed raven again. That winged beast was her favourite creature, even named it after the Goddess of war how ironic. The king told the soldier to leave him. The king began to read the letter muttering as he read trying to make out the words. Cerda warriors are not taught to read and write there taught to fight and obey orders.

_Father,_

_It's not too late to stop this madness. I have had a vision and I am telling you, you will not win this war. Please Papa reconsider. _

_Your devoted daughter _

_Arianna. _

The king almost shook with anger. He was doing this because of her, because that son of a bitch prince refused to marry her. His memory was brought to the time when the match was made. His wife was pregnant with Arianna and the bastard of a prince was about seven years old. King Alexandre needed an army to invade the Northern Isles it had something to do with a family member being poisoned, The King of Cerda knew that if his daughter would become Queen of both the Southern Isles and Cerda she would be one of the most powerful woman in all the neighbouring kingdoms. And with the army they would have she could easily become Empress. The King proposed this match to Alexandre and he strongly agreed. With this a powerful alliance was born until, the two met for the first time this spring. Arianna had grown to be as intelligent as she was beautiful but she had been 'gifted' with the magic of the Old Gods. Not that the King believed his daughters fancy tricks but the prince did and refused her hand in marriage. Arianna claims that the decision was mutual but the King didn't believe a word of it he saw it as an insult to him and his daughter. So there for reacted the Cerda way declaring war and Queen Elsa was getting in his way by helping King Alexandre so she must be eliminated. Taking a gulp of whiskey the King swore and raged inside his cabin vowing to himself there would be blood not caring if it would be his or the Queens.

Preparations for battle and the ball were well underway with Prince Edgar arriving this afternoon Elsa hardly had any time to relax. What Elsa needed was Hans and fresh air taking a stroll in the gardens there were signs that autumn was on its way the air was cooler and the leaves were starting to form a range of brown and red tones. Perching on her favourite bench next to the fountain she closed her eyes and took in the silence for a brief moment just her and the sound of water lazily travailing down the white marble of the fountain. Elsa felt a pair of gloved hands cover her eyes. The contact made her stomach flutter. "Hans I came out here for peace." Hans took his hands away from Elsa eyes and laughed "Peace my Queen you really expect that with me. Which reminds me." With that Elsa felt Hans's Hands begin to wander around Elsa's body as he placed feather light kisses on her neck. Elsa closed her eyes and drank it all in for a moment then stopped Hans. "We can't do this now Hans." Hans let out a feral growl which vibrated against her ear it made Elsa's inside tremble. "Fine then." With that Hans carried on kissing her neck and Elsa never objected again.

Anna was walking in the garden she was fed up with servants and doctors all the time checking on her and making sure she was eating or anything for that matter. Kristoff has been the best she didn't mind when he made a fuss because he made it adorable and sweet while the servants made it highly annoying. Maybe that was the hormones talking. What Anna really needed to do was talk to Elsa she hated being kept out of the loop, Anna also wanted to try and talk her sister out of attending the battle Anna feared that Elsa would be killed not by the army of Cerda but possibly by Hans. The absence of King Alexandre made Anna feel uneasy because this left Hans to his own devices which she didn't like at all. Anna let her mind wander when she heard a faint moaning. The shocking thing was it was a moan of pleasure not pain. Following the noise she hid behind a rose bush. What she saw made her heart sink and her anger rise. Was that Elsa and Hans kissing and groping each other? Anna tried to convince herself she was seeing things Elsa would never do that. Anna couldn't watch anymore. She couldn't bear to look at her sister. How could she betray her like that? With the image of Elsa and Hans in a very intimate embrace imprinted on her mind. Anna turned and ran.


End file.
